022516-Passing Time, Discussing Life, Subverting Rage
CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC accidently runs into the side of a doorway and smacks his head, making a loud thunk -- CGC: "FUCK" CGC: "i swear, i know how to walk" CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: Serios was looking off to the entrance to this portion of the tunnels before he gives Adam an odd look for running into the elevator. "Just. What. Are. You. Doing?" CGC: "honestly, i dont know" CGC: "no, im actually testing out the strength of this ancient elevator" CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAT: "His best, he's doing his best," comes Lorrea's voice from the side. She's fully visible, of course. CCC: "Could have fooled me." He's still huddled up, sitting against the wall of a cave. Not with his back to the wall, because horns. CGC: "gee, thanks love" he directs at lorrea CGG: "Well. Regardless. Please. Do. Not. Damage. Our. Currently. Only. Way. Forward..." CAT: "Digging hollles deeperrr is his talllent, don't worrrry." CGC: "it's totally fine bro, im not made of metal" CGC: "nothing metal on me in fact" CGG: "I. Would. Not. Trust. The. Construction. Of. An. Abandoned. Elevator. Amongst. An. Area. Frought. With. Quakes. To. Be. Able. To. Suffer. More. Blows. Than. Necessary... Metal. Or. Not...." CGC: "again, dont worry." CGC: "unless it just collapses right now. then we can worry" CAT: "... If it colllapses, we may not have much time to worrrry." CGC: "jesus h dick, you people are buzzkills" CGC: Adam grumbles and goes to sit back down where he was before CGG: "Well. Things. Are. Quite. Seri... Dire. When. The. Immediate. Goal. Is. To. Prevent. The. Destruction. Of. A. Planet." CGC: Adam chuckles at Serios almost saying Serios CCC: "Let him have his fun...Humans hurt themselves like it's a pasttime." CGC: "it's better than killing eachother, i dont know about you tbh" CGC: "i mean it's not like anyone's already almost tried it or nothing" CGC: Adam side eyes Lorrea for a split second CCC: "Hehe, fair point." CAT: Lorrea stares directly at Adam. She says nothing. CGG: Serios does not need to be the Prince of Rage to know there is some resentment between those two... CAT: "It's not llike I saved anyones LLifes, orr anything." CGC: "touche, you have me there." CGC: "however" CGC: "we all have changes to make before judgement can change CGC: " CGC: "or yknow, just ignore me. either one works" CAT: Lorrea opts for the latter, turning her head to stare back the way that they'd come from, impassively. CGC: Adam notices, and scoffs CGC: "figures" CGG: "....Not. A. Wise. Thing. To. Comment. On...." CGC: "hmph, whatever" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC curls into a ball -- CCC: "So how is everyone enjoying the cave aesthetic?" He figures a change of topic would ease the tension. CAT: "Neverr wanted to see anotherr one." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC muffled under arms "fuckin sucks" -- CGG: "Well. I. Would. Prefer. To. Find. The. Underground. Lake. If. It. Is. Safe. To. Traverse. But. The. Cave. Itself. Seem. Rather. Nice. To. Me..." CGG: "It. Is. Like. Something. Out. Of. Many. Of. The. Tales. I. Have. Read...." CCC: "Heh, I wasp with you until you mentioned tales." CCC: "At least it has cool rocks." He begins juggling four of the glowing stones. CGG: "The. Stones. Are. Interesting. To. Be. Certain... And. Also. Likely. Useful. For. Future. Use." CAT: Lorrea crosses her arms, leaning against the cave wall. CGG: "So. Then... Once. We. Do. Find. The. Lake. And. The. Forgotten. Troll. Deity.... What. Are. We. To. Do. Then?" CGC: "not die" CGG: "That. Is. Always. A. Given..." CAT: "You'd be surrrprrrrised." CGG: "I. Would. Hate. To. Know. The. Plan. That. Involves. Dying..." CGC: "meh" CAT: "Haven't yourrrs?" Lorrea's tone is a little bit sharp. CGG: "Dying. Was. Not. A. Planned. Element..." CGG: "Neither. Was. Encountering. The. Witch. The. Way. We. Did..." CCC: "Can we just agree to not die anymore?" CCC: "I mean, no one ever plans for it, but yeah." CGC: "yeah, i guess." CGG: "But. Back. To. The. Original. Question..." CGC: "caves still suck" CCC: "I've got no idea...all we know is that she's crying enough to fill wells with her vision inducing tears." CCC: "This diety may not even be the reason for the quakes." CAT: "We'lll prrrobabllly find out soonerrrrr ratherrr than llllaterrr." CGG: "Perhaps... But. Something. Is... The. Rage. Is. Constant..." CGC: "as is the doom" CGC: "but whatever. im going to just lie back down." CGC: "not like im helping or nothing anyways" CGG: "Well. The. Reason. For. The. Doom. Is. Already. Known. With. The. Planet's. Destruction. Being. Imminent... But. The. Rage. Is. Not. Obvious.... I. Do. Feel. Slight. Traces. From. The. Quakes. But. Those. Disappate..." CCC: "You're doing fine, it's not like any of us have been outstanding here." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC shrugs and goes to sleep -- CAT: "Prrrojecting mediocrrrity." CCC: He shrugs. "So there's rage in the quakes?" CCC: "Maybe another diety causing them?" CCC: "One for magic tears the other for shaking planets apart?" CGG: "Or. Maybe. It. Is. Just. Another. Natural. Application. Of. The. Powers. Of. Rage... Storms. and Seas. Have. Been. Described. To. Rage. By. Some..." CCC: "That's personification...It's not literal, Serios." CAT: "Ourrr POWERRRS arrren't fucking lliterrralll." CAT: "That sounds entirrrellly fitting." CCC: "I'm TALKING about fucking nature." CAT: "And in HERRRE, I bet naturre is coverrred by what we can DO." CCC: "Why are we YELLING?" CGG: "Yes. Let. us. Not. Yell... We. Do. Not. Need. More. Multiplying. Imps... Even. If. We. Know. Their. Weakness. Now..." CCC: "Cloud formations and air pressures don't typically have emotions." CCC: "At least last I checked. Maybe ask our Breath players." CAT: "And this is why you prrrobablly won't do anything interrresting. Abstrract thought must have been some of what yourrr horrrns took up the space forrr." CAT: Lorrea keeps staring off, down the tunnel. CGG: "Shall. We. Not. Insult. Each. Other. At. This. Moment?" CCC: "Lorrea, is there a goddamn bee in your underwear?" CAT: "I'm just suggesting that he shoullldn't prresume to underrrstand Rage betterrr than a Rage plllayerrr." CCC: "Pebble in your shoe?" CCC: "I don't presume to know rage better than him, raging storms is typically a figure of speech." CAT: "And ourr aspects arren't alllways exclllusivellly lliterrall, dumbass. Figurrres of speech arrre prrrobabllly appllicabllle." CCC: "Shut the fuck up, please. I do not have the patience for your shit right now." CAT: "Not having the patience forrr being wrrong? How do you llive with yourrsellf?" CCC: "I'm not talking about the aspect of rage, I said that raging storms from alternia weren't literally angry." CGG: "Both. Of. You. Stop. This." CAT: "Welll, I'llll bet Serrios coullld tellll, now." CCC: "Serios, do you see what I deal with on a usual basis?" CAT: "Hint, it's being wrrrong." CGG: "You. Are. Both. Being. Antagonistic..." CCC: "Can't make a harmless commant without her chucking her two cents at my head." CCC: "I waspn't being antagonistic, I wasp trying to make conversation with you." CAT: "And herrre we see Nyarrllla, trrrying to dodge responsibilllity. Again." CAT: "He can surrrellly do no wrrong." CCC: "And here we see- no fuck this." CGG: "You. Are. Being. Antagonistic. To. Miss. Fenrix. Right. Now. And. Vice. Versa... Or. You. Are. Lacking. In. Tact... And. You. Are. Not. Ending. This. Either. Miss. Fenrix." CCC: "Have your fun, Lorrea, I'm not doing it today." CAT: "This isn't forrr fun." CCC: "Why else are you on my case?" CCC: "And I wasp not being antagonistic, I defended my harmless comment." CCC: "She's spewing vitriole and insults for no good reason." CGG: "Saying. Things. As. 'Do. You. See. What. I. Deal. With.' In. FRONT. Of. The. Person. In. Question. Is. Rather. Lacking. In. Tact. Mr. Aesona..." CCC: "But you see clearly what it's in response to. I have no obligation to be "tactful" with her past that point." CAT: "Oh, sorrrry, lllet me just act lllike you're not a fucking menace." CGG: "If. You. Do. Not. Want. Conflict. Then. Yes. You. Will. Want. To. Demonstrate. Tact... And. Miss. Fenrix. I. Am. Telling. You. Now. To. End. It...." CAT: "End what, exactllly." CCC: "I'm just going to ignore you from here on out, Lorrea. I don't know what your issue is now, but I'm not taking part." CGG: "The. Current. Round. Of. Antagonism... You. Are. Not. Helping. Anyone. By. It..." CAT: "My ISSUE is that I don't fucking FORRGET THINGS FIVE MINUTES AFTERR THEY'VE FUCKING-" Lorrea stops, for a moment, wincing. "-happened." CCC: He silently returns to his juggling, he'd paused when the drama started. CCC: "You forget that we agreed to be civil." CAT: "You clllaimed no obllligation to be tactfulll." CGG: "Noone. Has. Forgotten. Anything... But. There. Is. Nothing. More. To. Be. Done. About. The. Past. Other. Than. To. Not. Repeat. It..." CCC: "In response to your bitter remarks." CGG: "Alright. Right. Now. No. Talking. To. Each. Other..." CAT: "I have good fucking reason to be bitterrr." CGG: "NO. TALKING. OR. THREATENING. EACH. OTHER. GODS. DAMN. IT." CCC: "I have nothing else to say to her anyway. It's just the cycle repeating itself." CAT: Lorrea says nothing. CGG: "And. No. Comments. Of. The. Other. In. The. Other's. Presense. Mr. Aesona... Tact...." CCC: "That waspn't an insult, just idle commentary on these repeated events." CGG: "New. Topic. Then..." CAT: "I wonderrr how the most tactfulll blluebllood that I know is doing. Wait, Ramirra's prrobablly dead." CCC: He raises an eyebrow to Serios, but says nothing on it. CGG: "Miss. Fenrix. You. Need. To. Work. On. Tact. As. Well. It. Seems." CAT: "That was intentionalll, since someone obviousllly wasn't even trrrying." CCC: "Yes, you." CGG: Serios just gives both of them a look... Is... Is this really continuing? CAT: Lorrea doesn't respond. CCC: He acknowledges the look. "Right, I apologize." CGG: Serios gives a bit of an approving nod to the apology.... Even if he is not certain if Nyarla is apologising to him or Lorrea... "In. Any. Case... Slightly. Changing. Topic. From. That. Of. The. State. Of. Rage. In. Quakes... I. Have. Discovered. Another. Means. Of. Using. My. Power... I. Believe. I. Do. Not. Just. Destroy. Rage. But. Can. Also. Harness. It. To. Destroy..." CAT: "Good." CCC: "Sounds promising." CGG: "I. Certainly. Think. So... I. Am. Partially. Wondering. If. All. The. Classes. Are. Perhaps. Like. That... With. A. Slight. Duality. Of. How. Their. Powers. May. Be. Applied..." CAT: "That woullld make sense, based on what I've been tollld." CGG: "Oh?" CCC: He ends his juggling, switching his focus to his phone instead. CAT: "Prrrinces arrre good at using theirrr powerrrrs offensivellly, Thieves arrre.... weirrrd." CAT: "Therrre's not a lllot, but I'd discussed a few things with the Handmaidens." CGG: "Well. Even. Small. Details. Are. Useful... Like. That. Perhaps. All. Of. The. Aspects. Are. Related. To. Each. Other. In. Some. Way. From. What. I. Know. Of. Life. And. Rage. And. What. I. Am. Feeling. With. Doom. And. Rage..." CAT: "They prrrobabllly arrre," Lorrea takes a step down the tunnel, slightly. CGG: "This. In. Turn. Makes. It. All. The. More. Important. For. Each. Of. Us. To. Explore. Our. Aspects. On. Planets. That. Are. Not. Our. Own. Then... In. The. Case. Of. Doom. It. Feels. Passion. And. Rage. Are. Suppressed. Aside. From. Said. Source. Below. Us... I. Would. Perhaps. Predict. That. If. I. Were. To. Visit. Your. Planet. I. Would. Instead. Find. At. Some. Point. An. Overwhelming. Amount. Of. Rage. From. The. Life. There... Unless. There. Is. Some. Curse. Or. Something. Affecting. Life. There..." CAT: "Perrrrrrrhaps." CCC: "My aspect isn't good for much here aside from a countdown, probably. Though that all makes me think of combining our powers together and the possibilities from that." CGG: "Well. There. May. Be. More. To. Time. And. Doom. Than. Just. What. You. Have. Used. Of. Your. Power. So. Far..." CAT: "I can't crrreate LLife, so therrre's not much forrr me to do on a plllanet with none." CGG: "Your. Planet. Does. Not. Have. Life?" CAT: "This one doesn't." CGG: "Well. There. Are. The. Digbeasts... But. Again. With. How. Rage. And. Life. Connect. I. Know. What. You. Mean... Rage. Feeds. Life... If. Doom. Suppresses. Rage. Then. By. Proxy. It. Can. Also. Suppress. The. Will. To. Live..." CAT: "Yes." CCC: "So how do we counteract this?" CCC: "Outside of just stopping this earthquake." CGG: "That. Actually. Is. Everything... If. We. Change. The. Predetermined. Fate. The. Digbeasts. Would. Have. To. Conclude. Not. Everything. Is. Predetermined..." CGG: "If. Everything. Is. Not. Predetermined. Then. There. Is. Something. Unique. To. Live. For... New. Passion. Blossoms. In. Their. Lives..." CGG: "At. Least. That. Is. How. I. See. Events. Happening..." CGG: "But. It. Is. Ultimately. Up. To. Miss. Aaisha. To. Know. How. Best. To. Change. That. Fate..." CCC: "If we stop the quake, they may still live by their preditions and all that." CAT: "They won't." CGG: "In. The. End. We. Will. See..." CCC: "Anything's possible." CCC: "There's probably a timeline for both of those outcomes." CCC: "Speaking of time though...what the fuck wasp up with those imps?" CGG: "Are. You. Saying. That. Was. Time. Powers. They. Used?" CCC: "Without a doubt." CGG: "Rather. Curious... How. Did. They. Get. Access. To. That. I. Wonder?" CCC: "Prototype with a clock?" CCC: "Code fuckery?" CAT: Lorrea moves a bit further away, before sitting against the wall. There's something in her hands, but it's small and probably insignificant. CCC: "Maybe Jack's just mocking me." CCC: He pays absolutely no attention whatsoever, focused on his phone and talking mostly to Serios. CGG: Serios slightly notices the flower in Lorrea's hand, but does not say anything... CGG: "It. Seems. We. Have. Much. To. Reflect. On... Let. Us. Hope. The. Future. Will. Bring. Us. Answers.... And. Some. Peace. If. Only. For. A. Short. While..." Category:Adam Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla Category:Serios